Augustus Zeno
: "This is the solution" : —Augustus showing to a confused Jarliev the time machine portal for the first time. Augustus Zeno is a main character that first appeared in Ernesto vs Jacob: The Awakening. Augustus originally became a Government Agent and after the war against Kesler and The K.E.S.E., he became involved in a secret project that consisted in building a time machine in a underground level of the government using advanced technology and some spells from Kesler's former Spell Book. Augustus eventually became the supervisor of the project until it was concluded. Overview Personality Agent Zeno has many different aspects to his personality. He will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it. Augustus also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments, especially when hanging around the few people he fully trusts, such as when he was going to show Jarliev the time machine for the first time, he acted all serious to Jarliev and when the latter asked Augustus if he was taking him to a trap, he sarcastically answered Jarliev that if he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. Augustus has also displayed great interpersonal skills, being able to handle Ernesto and Jacob and make them join their project when they needed them most. However, after the disappearance of his friend Flint in the Time Machine Portal, he began to demonstrate a guilty and ruthless side, as shown when he had no option but to make contact with Ernesto and Jacob despite being not so active as before because of them leading their own militia now, with the hope that they would be able to rescue his friend by traveling through time at all costs. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob Augustus was born in Nicaragua in the late 1970s. At one point in his life he began working in the government and there he met Flint Dietrich and eventually befriends him. After Kesler's war, Ernesto and Jacob sent Kesler's former Spell Book as well as numerous of his former belongings to the government thinking that it would be in better hands. Once they had the Spell Book, the government started studying it and with the help of modern technology, they learned how to create a portal that could transport objects and people to any point of time. Augustus eventually became aware of their secret project of the time machine, so he ended up joining it alongside his friend Flint. Some time after working in the project, Augustus became the supervisor of the project and he directed it. Over time, Augustus developed engineering skills which allowed him to understand how the time machine works. Once the Time Machine was almost finished, he decided to turn it on in order to test it and when the time machine was successfully activated, he managed to sent a candle one minute to the future and he was surprised and thrilled to see that the machine works, perfectly when the candle returned one minute later, however his friend Flint decided to test the machine even further, so he placed a random date and ignored Augustus' warnings to not risk himself, so he ran through the time portal claiming that he would come back one minute in the future, however he never came back, so a concerned Augustus decided to get help from Ernesto and Jacob acknowledging that if they could defeat Kesler and his organization, they would be able to handle a time travel trip to rescue his friend. History Ernesto vs Jacob: The Awakening Two years after Kesler's war and his defeat, Augustus managed to finish the time machine but his guilt and shame for the lost of his friend lead him to try to contact Ernesto and Jacob despite them leading their own militia and not taking more jobs. While Jarliev was cleaning Ernesto's house from a meeting of the day before, Augustus arrived and he rang the bell of the house house's bell, so Jarliev went to the principal door. Augustus asked if Ernesto or Jacob were at the house at the time, but Jarliev informed the man that they were not in the house, so the he told Jarliev that because he has a high rank in their militia, he should come with him because he needs to show them something important, Jarliev agreed with the Augustus and went with him. Augustus took Jarliev to the government's secret underground levels, Jarliev seemingly suspicious of the Augustus asked him if he is taking him to a trap, but the he sarcastically informed Jarliev that if he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already, so Jarliev asked him his name in order to trust him, so Augustus finally introduced himself and revealed to Jarliev that he works for the government and that they've been working in a secret project for the last two years. Augustus then took Jarliev to the room where the time machine was located, a shocked and confused Jarliev asked Augustus what kind of machine it was, so Augustus simply told Jarliev: "This is the solution". Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 After showing Jarliev their newly invention and telling him that it is the "solution", he confusedly asked Augustus about what he meant about that, so Augustus explained that their invention is a Time Machine and that it was built thanks to advanced technology and magic from Kesler's old spell book. An impressed Jarliev asked Augustus what are his plans with that time machine, so he told him that he will tell them everything but that he first need to arrange a meeting with the whole team, so he said that he would call them later, so Jarliev left the place shocked because of everything he saw and heard there.Category:Ernesto vs Jacob The Awakening Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Lost in Time Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Characters Category:Government Agents Category:The Time Machine Project Category:Alive